pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Theft
Theft is a criminal offense consists of unlawfully handedly take possession of another's property. Who is guilty of theft is called a thief, a female thief is a thief. Bicycles are often stolen, even if they are locked, by removing the wheel or cutting through the slot. Contents * Belgium 1 * 2 Netherlands * 3 Suriname * Shoplifting 4 * 5 Aggravating circumstances * 6 Related Crime * 7 Poaching * 8 blackmail * 9 Eclipse * 10 Deceit * 11 Healing * 12 Trivia * 13 Other terms for steal Belgium He who has a thing which does not belong to him, deceitful takes away is guilty of theft (art. 461 Belgian Criminal Code ). Netherlands He any good wholly or partly removes belonging to another with the intention of unlawfully appropriating it themselves, is as guilty of theft, punishable by imprisonment not exceeding four years or a fine of the fourth category. (Art. 310 Criminal Code). Theft is in Dutch law a so-called intentional offense. This means that intent is a necessary requirement for committing theft. The word intent is not explicitly mentioned in the offense, but is considered the word "intention" to attend. The word 'illegal' does not refer to the criminal law doctrine as is customary in the absence of a legal basis skill, but in an illegal manner of acquisition of ownership. In accordance with case law from the beginning of the 20th century does a good not necessarily a tangible something with 'any good' can also stream or information are meant. Decisive for the Supreme Court is not whether it is good material, but whether it has the same properties as a physical property (the property must have a certain value and ownership of the property extends to some benefit). Suriname In Suriname theft is punishable by Articles 370 and following of the Criminal Code (see "External link). Shoplifting The police punishment facts relate G 100 a and b "goods from a store / from removing a gas station / appropriating", with a value of the stolen property of respectively € 50 or less and € 120 or less, but more € 50, and a fine of € 210 and € 350 respectively. For the prosecution, there is the Directive on criminal shoplifting (for the related offenses embezzlement and omprijzen). Since 2006 in the Netherlands the approach Nuisance Donation of the service Direct Liability (SODA 2 that involves a shopkeeper a shoplifter in the act caught and return same to the police, the perpetrator presents directly responsible for damage due to delay and inconvenience of € 181 and includes a compensation according to the tort article 6: 162 Dutch Civil Code, for the time that the retailer to. arrest should pay and handling This is applied to persons aged 14 years and older.. Since 2011 exists in the Netherlands arrangement Dealing with shoplifters 3 of the Head Retail Trade , which was launched at the request of the Ministry of Security and Justice. This scheme has been implemented since March 2013 by Retail Netherlands . Participating retailers may belong to one or the other Foundation but not both. The compensation is also independent of any criminal conviction of the perpetrator (the fee is also payable on debt without punishment , and comes on top of the other punishment ), and apart from the compensation for any further damage. If the accused pays the organization maintains this part of amount for expenses and gives the rest to the merchant. Sometimes there is the agreement that the retailer also use a portion of the amount into a fund. The amount was originally calculated based on an average hourly rate for a shopkeeper from € 70 and € 45 for a shop assistant, and the following average time required: * Observe, speak and hold the suspect: 15 minutes. * Quitting the suspect and alert the police: 30 minutes. * Assisting in stopping by a shop assistant: 30 minutes. * Transfer of the suspect to the police: 15 minutes. * Various communication and administration: 30 minutes. The total cost of handling amounts thus € 127.50. Including VAT , this after completion € 151. On the basis of the wage index and increased VAT rate is set at March 1, 2013 at € 181. Aggravating circumstances Under Dutch law, enumerated in Article 311 and 312 Sr some forms of robbery with aggravating circumstances, a total of seven: * theft during the night on private property; * theft with two or more persons; * theft which they have obtained access through fallow , severance, rockclimbing , false keys, false order or false costume; * theft with terrorist intent; * robbery with violence, with causing grievous bodily harm or the above conditions shall apply as additional aggravating circumstance; * theft of cattle from the pasture; * theft by disasters such as fire, explosion, flood, shipwreck, railway accident, riot, mutiny or war emergency; In Belgium, the use of a flight vehicle in the theft constitute an aggravating circumstance. Related crimes In Dutch law, there is a distinction between theft, poaching, extortion, blackmail, embezzlement and fraud. These are Articles 314 to 339 of the Code of Criminal treated. Poaching Poaching has in the Dutch criminal law a slightly different meaning than in the general language. Poaching is a form of theft, but then a theft of goods of low value. The penalties are therefore lower than those for robbery (it is a so-called privileged offense). Blackmail Blackmail in Netherlands a particular crime . It is the conduct popularly called blackmail. It is striking that a complaint offense is and this for the obvious reason that official persecution by the very public nature of law would bring to light what will keep secret the victim. Also remarkable is that it is also punishable to blackmail someone into something he is obliged under civil law. Blackmail In other words, no legal debt collection agent. Incidentally, it is also conceivable that someone with blackmail is forced to do or not do and not so much to afgite or payment. For example, the abuser may demand sexual services. This does not constitute the offense and will therefore be prosecuted through other sections of the law (eg 'simple' threat ). Eclipse Was the person already holder of the good , to loan or lease for instance, and decided it is not for the owner to return, this constitutes embezzlement . Shoplifting is actually eclipse since it until you checkout pass holder is good. Also fraud in the management of company accounts is embezzlement. Deception A bottle trigger is someone who leaves provide services, knowing that no payment will follow as the eetpiraat . In contrast to a good service can no longer be taken back. Healing When one is sold on to another thing obtained by theft, the purchaser of the stolen property is guilty of healing as he may suspect that the seller was not the rightful owner. This is usually the case: Thieves generally steal to get money quickly. An abnormally low price, for example, € 80, - for an expensive racing bike, according to court is sufficient indication that the seller is not in good faith. By combating healing thieves can sell their stolen goods difficult; they try so by criminalizing healing mainly to combat theft. Trivia * Someone who steals only things of little value is called a petty thief. * Someone who charm figuratively steals the hearts of others is a sweetheart. Usually this term is used positively. Other terms to steal Category:Theft